


The Lonely Omega

by KageKiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tribal, Attempted Rape (not main pairings), M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKiri/pseuds/KageKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast aside by his pack for being the weaker gender, Stiles has been taking care of himself for years. He's always been content with surviving by staying out of the way, but that all changes when another pack arrives, bringing along with it some intriguing alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the first two season of this show (I know, what’s wrong with me?) so I don’t actually know what Parrish is like, but I’ve read a couple of fics with him in it and decided that he was a cool dude. Also his name is just going to be Parrish in this story because calling him anything else is weird. 
> 
> So quick explanation of this A/B/O universe: everyone’s a werewolf, but there are different traits/levels of wolfiness  
> -Alpha: not very common, have advanced healing, inflicted injuries take longer to heal, can turn into beta form and a full wolf at will, red eyes  
> -Beta: most common, have advanced healing (not as much as alphas), can only turn into the beta form, blue eyes  
> -Omega: least common, have heats, can get pregnant, do not have advanced healing (ostensibly to reduce complications in child birth/chance of losing the baby by not noticing complications) but any injuries they inflict take even longer to heal than an alpha’s, are the fastest of the three, can only sprout claws and slightly sharper than normal teeth, gold eyes
> 
> *while omegas can get pregnant in this universe, there is no mpreg in this story. That’s mostly there to leave the lines open in case I want to write a story with it in the future
> 
> **there is no rape in this story and the attempted rape does not get anywhere before being stopped
> 
> Also if anyone reading my original fic is wondering why I haven’t updated in a while, this is why…

Stiles muttered under his breath as he trudged towards the river under the darkness of early morning. He hated having to get up so early but it was worth it just so he didn’t have to deal with Harris and the like. Living on the outskirts of the village, it took Stiles at least a good 30 minutes to reach the river.

Glancing around to make sure he was truly alone, he placed his chipped, clay bowl to the side and stripped out of his clothing. He shivered as he stepped into the cool water and let out a little groan of delight as it washed away the last traces of sleep. He rubbed himself down thoroughly using the gritty dirt at the bottom of the river. When he was finished, he didn’t bother to put on anything other than his leggings while he went to retrieve his bowl. He filled it with water from the river, which he could boil to use as drinking water. There was a communal drinking container, but Stiles wasn’t allowed near that.

He was careful to hold the bowl steady as he made his way home. The small bowl could barely contain enough water be truly useful, but he doubted he would be getting a new one if he dropped it. Arriving home just as the sky was starting to lighten, Stiles moved over to the crude water purification system that he had setup. Using the cloth from an old t-shirt, Stiles strained the water into a flat, wooden dish. He started a fire in the corner of his hut that had a convenient hole in the ceiling, and then carefully placed the wooden bowl onto the sticks that jutted above the fire. He sat back and waited for the water to boil, making sure that the flames never went too high. One of the first things his father had taught him was how to make a fire, and that had probably saved Stiles’ life many times over the years.

By the time the water was boiling, Stiles could hear the sounds of others waking up outside. Dousing the flames, Stiles put on one of his long, threadbare tunics and headed outside. For the most part, Stiles was left on his own. He wasn’t allowed access to the community food and water, but in exchange everyone else acted like he didn’t exist. Harris only started harping on him to do his “part” in the pack when he was feeling overwhelmed. Never mind that Stiles was barely a member of the pack, having had to take care of himself for the last ten years. Stiles had thought about running away often, but he didn’t have anywhere to go. He’d never been outside of their little village, but he knew that omegas never survive for long on their own. At least in here, there are only known evils.

He went outside and walked past countless empty huts as he made his way over to the half of the village that was closer to the river. The pack had reduced drastically over the years, going from the hundred or so that used to live here, to only twenty or thirty people, so that over half of the village was now deserted. Regardless of this Stiles was still given the hut that was in the worst condition and the farthest away.

“Well if it isn’t Stiles. Heard you crying through your last heat, sounded like you needed a good fucking.”

Stiles’ hadn’t had a heat since he’d manifested when he was 13.

“You’re a desperate piece of shit Matt, I’d rather fuck myself with a broken branch then go anywhere near your pathetic dick,” Stiles said, stepping away from the other boy.

“You little omega bitch—”

Matt was cut off as Harris stepped forward and cleared his throat at the small crowd.

“I’ve gathered you all here today to make an announcement. I’m sure that some of you have noticed that out pack numbers have dwindled a little—”

Stiles scoffed, yeah right “a little”.

“—and while I have been doing a good job of keeping this pack together—”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Harris was a beta, after the accident, the council had been unable to come up with a satisfactory replacement for the alpha position. Eventually people started leaving and Harris took it upon himself to “rule” over the pack himself. Almost everyone who had been capable of leaving had left after that.

“—nothing can replace a true alpha. As such, I have taken it upon myself to offer the Hale pack sanctuary in our home. They are sending someone over soon for negotiations and inspections. If things work out, they will be staying here and our packs will be merging.”

Harris finished his little speech with an incredibly sour look on his face, but Stiles perked up at the announcement. _No way._ Stiles might finally have a chance to meet some decent people!

~.~.~.~

The days leading up to the arrival of the Hale representative were full of frantic scrambling to clean and organize the village. Stiles went where he was ordered without argument, but he knew that nothing they did would restore the village to its former glory; there was simply not enough people in the pack to keep the village in the condition it was meant to be in.

Harris took charge of overseeing the cleaning of the Alpha hut, a place that traditionally only housed alphas, something that Harris had (surprisingly) kept to. Stiles was sent to clean the smaller, unoccupied huts for the members of the pack that would be following the alpha representative a week or so after he first came out.

When the day finally came, everyone was gathered at the center of the village, barring Harris and the unknown alpha. Stiles couldn’t keep from fidgeting restlessly as the other members whispered speculations about the coming alpha. Soon enough, Harris approached with a man by his side. The man was tall and tan, with messy dark hair and a shadow of stubble. There was something primal in the way that he moved and walked. Stiles couldn’t contain the shiver that worked its way through his body when the man’s eyes drifted over to him, nostril’s flaring as their gazes locked.

Harris cleared his throat, reclaiming everyone’s attention,

“I’d like to introduce Alpha Derek of the Hale pack. I trust you all will treat him with the respect a member of his station deserves.”

~.~.~.~

“Can I sit here?”

Stiles jerked, turning his head to see Alpha Derek pointing to the ground next to him.

“I—yes,” he stuttered out, pulling his legs in closer to take up less space, “Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Stiles turned back to his washing, determinedly not looking at the other man as he sat down. After a few minutes where the alpha did nothing, Stiles turned back to see him watching curiously.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Just wanted to talk,” he said, “You’re an omega?”

Stiles refrained from letting out the “obviously” that wanted to escape, settling for just nodding his head. Judging from the smirk on the other man’s face Stiles’ thoughts weren’t as hidden as he wanted them to be.

“And you have a mate?”

“What?” Stiles spluttered, “No! Of course not, do you see a bite anywhere?”

“Some like to keep it hidden,” the alpha said with a shrug, “You say ‘of course not’ like there wouldn’t be people offering themselves to you every day.”

Stiles wrinkled his brows in confusion, “Are— are you messing with me? Not that I mind, but it seems a bit early in our friendship for that.”

The alpha’s grinned, “Is that what you want us to be? Friends?”

Stiles looked away as he felt himself blush, “I wouldn’t mind,” he mumbled out.

“Well,” the alpha said, getting to his feet and dusting off the dirt that clung to his leggings, “I don’t want us to be friends.”

“Oh…” is all Stiles said, looking back at the river and swallowing down his disappointment.

“Come.”

Stiles looked over to see the other man waiting for him with a hand held out.

“What are you doing?” Stiles was confused.

“I’m walking you home. Now come on, get up.”

Stiles gathered up his wet clothes before hesitantly grasping Alpha Derek’s hand and standing up. Once he was standing, the hand was removed, only to settle on his lower back and gently herd him towards his hut. The walk back was taken in a comfortable silence, while Stiles tried to ignore the glares that were being thrown at him from his pack members. When they reached his hut Alpha Derek slowed to a stop and Stiles turned around, uncertain of what he was supposed to do now, but the other man was looking questioningly at the surroundings.

“Why do you live so far from the others?”

“Oh, umm, I like the privacy.” Stiles lied.

That alpha just “hmm’d” in answer, before turning back to Stiles expectantly.

“Uhh, thank you for walking me home Alpha.”

“Please, call me Derek,” he said with a smile, before reaching out to gently grasp Stiles’ hand and kiss the back of it. With that he turned and walked away, leaving a very confused and a very red omega behind him.

~.~.~.~

The next morning when Stiles left his hut he stumbled in surprise when he saw Derek waiting for him.

“Um, good morning?”

“You weren’t at breakfast,” Derek said with a frown, “are you okay?”

“Oh, I just wasn’t hungry,” Stiles replied, frantically trying to remember if Harris had ever mentioned that he was supposed to act like he eats with the pack when the Alpha’s around.

“That’s not good for you, you should take better care of yourself. I hope someone brought you something at least.”

“Yes?” Stiles winced when it came out as more of a question than an agreement, but Derek just shook his head and let the matter rest.

“Come on, show me around.”

“Uh, isn’t Harris supposed to do that?”

“I want you to do it,” Derek said with a roll of his eyes. The _idiot_ was implied.

~.~.~.~

Two days later and Stiles was sitting on his favorite rock near the river’s edge when Derek came to join him. The alpha had been friendly the last couple days, seeking out Stiles’ company even when the other members of his pack were subtly trying to discourage him.

“You don’t really seem like a part of this pack,” Derek said after a few minutes of silence.

“Isn’t that a bit insensitive, _Alpha_ Derek?”

Derek blanched, “I apologize, that was extremely rude—”

Stiles just laughed, waving a hand to cut him off.

“I don’t mind. I’m sure you’ve noticed that this ‘pack’ is kind of a hot mess. My dad used to be the Alpha—”

Stiles saw Derek move in shock in his periphery.

“Yeah, everyone was surprised when the Alpha’s first child turned out to be an omega. It didn’t really matter, they wanted to have a lot of kids, my parents, but then my mom got sick less than a year after I got born. It was the bane-fever; did you hear about it? A lot of people were affected, my… my mom didn’t make it.”

“Anyway, we lost a lot of people because of that fever. Then, when I was 8, my dad went out with a hunting party and only one of them made it back. No one knows what happened because he died shortly after and the only thing he told us was that everyone was dead. No one really knew what to do, but eventually Harris took charge and people started leaving. Every year, more people leave, but I guess Harris must have realized he won’t survive like this because now you’re here.”

Stiles glanced over at Derek before going back to staring at the river. Derek cleared his throat uncertainly,

“There was a woman.”

“What?” Stiles asked.

“There was a woman I met at one of the co-ed communities near our old village—”

“Co-ed,” Stiles interrupted, “what’s that?”

“It’s a place where humans and Weres live together, you’ve never been to one?”

Stiles shook his head, “Never even heard of one.”

“Oh. Well I met a woman at one of them. She was human, pretty, kept implying that she wanted to go home with me, but I told her I wasn’t interested. A couple of days later, I noticed her scent around the village. I asked around, no one had brought any humans back, and the unknown scent startled everyone enough to raise the alarm. A few minutes later and half the village was burning…”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, eyes wide in shock, “was anyone hurt?”

“No,” Derek said, “everyone got out in time, but we couldn’t find the woman, or anyone she might have been with. We assumed they were hunters, which meant that we couldn’t stay there anymore. We temporarily moved location, but we’re still looking for something more permanent.”

“Wow,” Stiles breathed out, “hunters huh? That sounds… rough.”

Derek let out a sharp bark of laughter, “Yeah, that’s one word for it.”

The two sat in contemplative silence before Derek stood up, “Come on; let me walk you home again.”

This time, Derek kissed Stiles gently on the cheek before he left him at the door.

~.~.~.~

The next night when Derek dropped him off, Stiles darted forward and kissed him on the cheek before he could start to say goodbye. The beaming smile he got in return was well worth the embarrassment he felt as he squeaked out a goodnight and shut the door.

~.~.~.~

“So,” Stiles said when they reached his door, “what exactly are we doing?”

It was the last day that Derek was going to be here on his own. Starting tomorrow a few members from his pack would come to join him.

Derek crowded him until he was leaning back against his door, “What do you think we’re doing?”

“Well,” Stiles said, flushing lightly and looking up at Derek from beneath his lashes, “it kind of seems like you’re courting me.”

Derek ducked his head until their lips were inches from one another, “Oh? Is that what you think?”

“Yeah?” Stiles whispered, inching forward until his lips were barely brushing Derek’s with the word.

Derek just let out a rumble of agreement before moving forward to close the distance between them. Stiles let out an almost silent gasp when he felt Derek’s warm lips press against his own. Stiles had never been kissed before and this was nice. His body filled with warmth as a feeling of safety and comfort swept over him. It wasn’t until Derek swept his tongue over Stiles’ lips that the warmth turned into something sharper.

With a pleased moan Stiles opened his mouth, letting Derek’s tongue in. It immediately swept through everywhere, catching Stiles’ own to tangle with. Stiles caught it with his mouth, giving a gentle suck, catching the faint taste of smoke and spice. He was rewarded with a happy groan as Derek stepped forward, pushing himself more firmly against Stiles.

Soon Stiles found himself with his head titled back, a hand wrapped firmly around his neck, while Derek towered over him. Slick sounds filled the air as the two parted briefly before coming together again. Eventually, they had to stop, and with one final kiss, Derek removed his hands and took a step back.

“So,” Stiles said, unable to contain the ridiculous grin on his face, “see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed out, swooping forward for another quick kiss before he could stop himself, “pack’s coming tomorrow. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Okay, yeah, tomorrow then.”

With one last kiss Stiles stepped away and went into his house. He couldn’t suppress the happy little giggle he let out once he was inside. Maybe his luck was finally changing.

~.~.~.~

The next day Stiles eagerly woke up and headed outside with the rest of the pack to wait for the part of the Hale pack that was coming today. He gathered with the other members at the center of the village where Derek was standing. He caught Derek’s eye and gave a small smile, which was quickly returned.

Stiles could feel the pack shift in nervousness and anticipation as a group of people was spotted heading towards that pack. Derek didn’t move, but Stiles could tell that he was practically vibrating with excitement; being away from your pack was hard, and Stiles’ pack didn’t come with any people he would willingly spend time with.

Stiles’ jaw dropped as the newest members finally got close enough to look at; every single one of them was gorgeous!

“Derek!” One of the guys shouted happily, running up to him. Stiles’ heart stopped beating as Derek broke out into a wide grin and swept the other man into a deep kiss. When they stopped, the rest of the pack had caught up and Derek was quickly consumed in greetings.

When Derek and his pack had settled, it was with an arm around the other man’s waist.

“Harris pack, I’d like to introduce a few members of the Hale pack, starting with my mate, Alpha Parrish.” He nodded his head towards the man at his side, a fond smile on his face.

All sound stopped and Stiles couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing through his ears. _Mate._ Of course he already had a mate. How could Stiles be so stupid? Why would he think that anyone would want him for anything other than a quick fuck?

Stiles didn’t even realize that he was stepping backwards, completely ignoring the rest of the introductions, until he bumped into someone else.

“Guess it’s true,” a voice hissed in his ear, “omega’s really aren’t good for anything but a quick fuck and a laugh.”

Stiles turned his head to see Matt sneering at him in smug satisfaction. For once, Stiles was at a loss for words; he just spun around and ran for the woods.

~.~.~.~

Stiles ran for as long as he could until he gave up due to exhaustion. He weaved his way around the forest for hours until he found a small, unoccupied cave. Once inside he sat down on the floor with his arms curled around his knees and finally let himself cry. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

Stiles woke up groaning in discomfort. It was dark out, and for a minute, Stiles couldn’t remember where he was. Before he could start feeling sorry for himself, he gasped as his stomach was hit with a cramp. He grabbed his stomach, dropping to his knees and panting as heat spread through his body. He let out a low whimper as another cramp hit. He hadn’t experienced anything like this since…

Stile’s eyes widened even as he hissed through the pain.

Fuck. _Fuck._ His heat was coming on for the first time in years and Stiles was completely unprepared. As he crawled towards the back of the cave, he could only hope that he was far enough away that no one would stumble upon him, before he passed out from the pain.

When he woke up the second time the pain was gone but it felt like there was fire running through his veins instead of blood. His clothes felt like they were scraping his skin raw and he quickly ripped them off as he rolled away from the puddle of slick that had formed beneath him. Sobbing, he shoved three fingers into himself as he jerked himself off with the other hand and within a few seconds he was coming with a high-pitched whimper. The burning didn’t abate at all with his climax, and he knew it wouldn’t, not without something to help him, but there was nothing he could do…

~.~.~.~

Three days later Stiles dragged himself out of the cave on shaking legs that could barely support him. He hadn’t eaten or had anything to drink since he’d come out here.  He only made it a couple of feet before he stumbled and collapsed with a small cry. He shakily tried to get himself up, but froze when he heard rustling nearby.

“Hello?”

Stiles debated whether he should answer or not but the matter was taken out of his hands when someone exited from the woods on his right side. He recognized the man as one of Derek’s, one of the ones who’d been at the front of the group. He had brown eyes, an uneven jaw line, and a head full of floppy, dark brown hair. The man’s eyes widened when he spotted Stiles on the ground.

“Oh my god, Stiles? Everyone’s been looking for you! What—” He froze as Stiles’ scent finally hit him, staying a safe distance away.

“Are— are you still…?”

Stiles just shook his head and croaked out a soft “No.”

Once he had Stiles’ permission the other man ran up to him and Stiles absently noted that he was an alpha.

“Oh god, you look terrible. We need to get help, I’m gonna go—”

“No!” Stiles started coughing as the word aggravated his dry, scratchy throat. Nevertheless he reached out to grab the other man’s leg, frantically shaking his head. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this. Not anyone from his pack, and definitely not Derek. The other man stared down at him, but Stiles’ desperation must have shown through to him because he just sighed and stopped trying to move away.

“Then what can I do to help?”

“Water?” Stiles coughed out.

“Water? I can do water,” with that the man was running back onto the woods.

Stiles lay staring dazedly up at the leaves above him until the man came back carrying water in a wide strip of bark. With his help, Stiles was able to sit up while he trickled water into his mouth. By the time he had finished everything, he was already feeling a little better.

“Thanks,” he said, taking a good look at the other man, “I’m Stiles.”

“I know. I mean, I’m Scott. Everyone’s been really worried about you.”

Stiles scoffed. He doubted anyone in his pack had spared him a second thought.

“Whatever. I’m going to go look for some food.”

“Food? You’re not in any state to hunt right now!”

“’m not going hunting, just gonna find some berries and stuff.”

“What! You just had a heat; you can’t eat berries ‘and stuff’. You have to eat meat! Let’s go back, your pack just went hunting yesterday, I’m sure they saved some for you.”

Yeah right.

“I’m not going back there, Scott. I’m staying here for at least another day. Maybe two.” Stiles didn’t bother explaining to Scott that no one ever gives him food. He didn’t need the look of pity, or worse, disgust.

Scott just let out a low growl before stomping off back into the woods. Well that had to be the fastest that Stiles had ever irritated someone into leaving. He dragged himself over to a tree and leaned against it in a seated position, closing his eyes. He would go looking for food in a little bit.

Stiles’ eyes popped open as he felt something get dropped into his lap. He looked down to see a freshly killed rabbit. Scott was standing above him.

Stiles set shaking hands on the still warm rabbit, looking up at Scott with wide eyes. “For me?”

“Yeah. I still think you should go back and let your pack take care of you though,” he said, scowling down at Stiles.

Stiles felt his eyes well up with tears. No one had every brought him food before.

“Wait, don’t cry! I’m sorry, I’m not mad, I promise!” Scott yelped out, instantly losing the scowl and dropping to his knees so that he wasn’t looming over Stiles anymore.

“’m not crying,” Stiles said, wiping his eyes with one hand while using the other to unsheathe his claws and quickly skin part of the rabbit. He let out a loud moan as he sunk his teeth into the warm, raw flesh. This was probably the best thing he’d ever tasted. It took a few bites before he remembered that he had company and he reluctantly stopped eating, “Sorry, do you want some?”

Scott was staring at him with a light flush across his face, “N-No, that’s okay. I got it for you.”

Stiles let out a happy rumble before diving back into his meal.

~.~.~.~

 “Why did you run away?”

Stiles stopped gnawing on the rabbit bones and looked down at his lap. “I could feel my heat coming up, I couldn’t stay,” he lied.

“But you didn’t even wait to meet everyone.”

Stiles just shrugged, continuing to pick at the rabbit bones.

“Was it because of Derek’s mate?”

Stiles’ head snapped up. Did Scott know? Had Derek told everyone?

“I saw how you were looking at him,” Scott sounded hesitant, “You… you don’t like him?”

Stiles just let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob, “No Scott, I don’t like him.” How could Stiles like the man who took his happily ever after from him. Stiles hated him. And he hated Derek for lying to him and treating him like trash.

“…and if you just try to get to know him, I’m sure you’ll like him.” Scott said gently, finishing whatever speech Stiles wasn’t listening to.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Stiles knew that he just looked like a disgruntled child throwing a fit because he didn’t like the new kid. But if Scott didn’t know, he wasn’t in any hurry to tell him that the reason he didn’t like Derek’s mate was because he was jealous.

“But—”

“I’m tired Scott, I’m going to sleep. Thanks for the rabbit.”

Stiles got up and headed towards his little cave, not bothering to look at the expression on the other man’s face.

~.~.~.~

Two days later, Stiles crept back to his hut under the cover of darkness. He doubted anyone from his pack would care about where he’d been, but he didn’t want to risk running into any of Derek’s pack unless he absolutely had to. Once inside, he collapsed onto his bed and didn’t wake until the sky was darkening the next day. He had eaten just before he came back, more nuts and berries, but he would have to leave to get water. Dressing quickly, he grabbed his bowl and headed towards the river. With any luck, it would be a quick run.

When he reached the river, there was one other person washing their clothes. At first he thought it was a member of his pack, but closer inspection showed that it was no one he knew. Her back was to him, but Stiles could see that it was a young beta female, with long, black curls. Stiles tried to quickly retrieve his water without getting her attention, but before he had even reached the water’s edge, she was turning to look at him.

Stiles froze as the woman studied him carefully.

“…Stiles?”

Stiles nodded; how did everyone know his name?

“Scott told me about you, I’m Allison, his mate.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” he said.

Allison’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That he saw me like that.”

To his surprise, Allison just let out a beautiful laugh. “Stiles honey, if Scott ever came across someone suffering the aftereffects of a heat and didn’t stop to help them, I would kick his ass.”

“Oh,” Stiles didn’t really know what to say, “okay.”

Allison’s face softened as she took a good look at him. He still looked exhausted; recovering from an intense heat was never easy.

“Do you need anything?” she asked gently.

“Oh, no thank you,” Stiles replied, surprised she had asked.

“Are you sure? Anything? I promise I don’t mind.”

Stiles hesitated for a second. Scott had been really nice, and Allison seemed just as nice. “Do—do you think… Could I maybe have a hug? Please?”

Allison looked surprised, “Oh!”

“Never mind, sorry, I was just—”

“No! No. Of course you can have a hug, I was just surprised is all.” Unhesitant, Allison stepped forward and opened her arms. The other woman wasn’t much shorter than him, and Stiles was able to step forward and easily wrap his arms around her. He relaxed, taking a deep breath in as her scent washed over him. When the hug ended Stiles took a step back, blushing with belated embarrassment.

“Thank you.”

Allison simply smiled and turned back to her washing while Stiles went to do what he had originally come for. Retrieving his water he headed back to his hut with his head down. Stiles was halfway home when he crashed into someone and fell on his butt, dropping the bowl of water.

“Watch where you’re going you idiot!”

Stiles looked up to find a muscular beta scowling down at him. Jesus, Derek’s pack was everywhere.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered as he stood up.

“Stiles!”

Stiles grimaced as he looked over and saw a red-faced Harris bustling over to them.

“You stupid omega, can’t you do anything right?” He grabbed Stiles by the back of his hair and jerked his head down sharply, causing Stiles to cry out in pain. “I apologize for his behavior Beta Jackson.”

“What the hell, let him go!”

Surprised, Harris let go of Stiles, who raised his head, rubbing at the sore spot on his neck.

“I was just—”

“He already apologized, and it’s none of your fucking business anyway.”

Not bothering to stay around for Harris’ spluttering, Stiles stepped around the man and headed home.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted as his retreating back, “You forgot your bowl.”

Stiles didn’t bother answering, just walked away as quickly as he could.

When Stiles finally reached his hut, his bad mood only increased when he saw the last person he wanted to see waiting for him.

“Stiles.”

Stiles just nodded his head, silently observing the other man. God, he was beautiful. While he wasn’t near Derek’s level of muscularity, he was still levels above Stiles’ own. His bright eyes and the strong way he carried himself made Stiles think that, were it a different situation, he could easily fall for this man.

“I thought we could talk,” Parrish said, inclining his head towards the door and breaking Stiles out of his musings.

“I’d prefer it if we stay out here,” Stiles replied. He didn’t need Parrish to look at the hovel he lived in. Stiles wasn’t going to give him and Derek more ammunition to mock him with.

The other man let out a sigh, “Derek told me about you.”

Stiles flinched, but the other man just continued on, “I have to say, I was surprised when you ran away. You didn’t strike me as a coward.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just kept his head down and stared hard at the ground. This was nothing, he thought, he’d heard worse from his own pack every day. There was no reason for his chest to ache this way.

Parrish frowned when the boy didn’t bother to say anything to defend himself.

“Derek said to leave you alone, but I thought I should at least give you the chance to explain. It’s certainly not fair, the way you’re acting. I’m allowed to be mad.”

“I—” didn’t know. Stiles didn’t say it though, because he should have known. He should have at least asked. “I’m sorry.”

Parrish just looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and turning away, “Yeah, me too.”

It wasn’t fair that Stiles was the only one being penalized. Derek was the one who didn’t tell him he had a mate. Derek was the one who started everything. Yet somehow, Derek was allowed to be the injured party while Stiles had to look like the bad guy.

When Stiles went to bed he was just as tired and thirsty as when he’d left. He should have never come out of the forest. If he cried himself to sleep that night it didn’t matter; there wasn’t anyone to see it anyways.

~.~.~.~

When Stiles stepped outside the next morning he saw a large, clay pot sitting on the ground next to the door. It was filled to the brim with river water. Stiles looked around, but as usual, there was no one nearby. Carefully, Stiles picked up the pot and carried it inside; grateful he wouldn’t have to make the walk to the river.

Stiles left his hut again a few hours later and headed to the center of the village to check on his duties. On his way he passed by the beta from yesterday, Jackson, who quickly turned his head when Stiles looked his way. Hesitating for just a second, Stiles changed his course and headed towards him.

“Hey.”

“What do you want?”

“Uhh, potentially awkward question, but did you leave a bunch of water outside my door?”

Jackson scoffed, but didn’t look directly at Stiles, “Why would I do something like that?”

“You were the only one who saw me drop my water. Well not the only one, but Harris is more likely to turn into an alpha than he is to do something nice. So thanks dude! I won’t have to head to the river for like two whole days with that much water.”

Stiles grinned brightly at the other boy.

Jackson just stared back, a light hint of pink overtaking his features, before he turned and walked away, dropping a quick “whatever” over his shoulder.

Stiles finished the rest of his duties for the day without any incident. He’d seen a couple of people from the Hale pack nearby, but no one looked his way so he didn’t bother trying to approach them. Surprisingly, he got through the whole day without being harassed by either Matt or Harris. They must be on their best behavior with the new people around. By the time Stiles went to be he was feeling much better; he would almost go so far as to say he was feeling content.

~.~.~.~

Two days later, Stiles was walking back from a quick wash in the river when he was approached by a blonde, female beta in Hale’s pack.

“Hey omega.”

Stiles frowned; this already sounded promising…

“Hi,” Stiles said, “can I help you?”

“Not really, I just wanted to see the omega everyone was talking about, but you don’t look like anything special. So, why are you avoiding Derek, too good for alphas?”

“Wow,” Stiles said, attempting to step around her, “that’s really none of your business.”

The beta grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Hey,” she fake-pouted, “don’t leave, I just wanna talk.”

Stiles sighed before turning to face her, “Doesn’t sound like you want to talk, sounds like you want to start a fight.”

“I’m just curious, everyone says omegas think they’re better than betas and alphas and I wanted to know if it was true. I only know one omega and he’s not like that, but you sure seem to be!” She finished her speech with a fake smile that made Stiles uneasy.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Have you met Matt? You guys would get along _great_. Now seriously, let go.” He tugged pointedly on his arm.

“Or what?” she said derisively, tightening her grip until it was painful.

Stiles growled at her, eyes turning gold as he unsheathed his claws. The beta just laughed before twisting his arm until it was at the breaking point, and Stiles cried out as he fell on his knees.

The blonde just giggled, “Poor little omega—”

With a snarl Stiles lashed out, raking his claws across the woman’s face. With a startled cry she stumbled back, releasing Stiles to clutch at her face. Scrambling to his feet Stiles clutched at his arm, but before he could run a hand was grabbing him by his hair and pushing him back down to his knees.

“You idiot boy,” Harris hissed out, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What’s going on? Erica! What happened?”

Stiles groaned internally as he heard Derek’s voice approaching them.

“The omega attacked me for no reason!”

“You liar!” Stiles shouted, shoving off Harris’ hand and getting to his feet, “You were harassing me!”

“I just wanted to talk and maybe play a little,” Erica said, clutching her face and turning pleading eyes in Derek’s direction.

“You almost broke my arm,” Stiles got out, anger making his voice harsh.

Derek barely glanced at Stiles’ arm before dismissing it. “We don’t allow infighting here. Any disagreements are expected to be settled civilly. You will be punished and I expect you to apologize to Erica.”

Harris’ eyes lit up, punishing Stiles was one of his favorite pastimes, “Would you like me to take care of the punishment Alpha Hale?”

Derek still wasn’t looking at Stiles, but he hesitated a minute before answering, “Punishment is generally assigned by the alpha of the pack, but since we’re only just merging and haven’t settled yet, I will leave it in your hands.”

Harris smiled, “Now, apologize to Beta Erica, Stiles.”

Stiles spit at her feet, “Fuck. You.”

Harris’ face turned purple in anger. “You are a disgrace!” he shouted, not even bothering to be dismissed as he yanked Stiles to his feet and dragged him towards his hut.

Stiles turned his head and glared at Erica as he was dragged away, who was staring smugly back at him.

~.~.~.~

Stiles groaned when he woke up on the floor of his hut. With shaking fingers he reached up to untie the gag that was around his mouth. Harris hadn’t held back this time, probably realizing that it would be the last chance he got to punish Stiles. He blinked rapidly as his vision swam, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he knew that he would regret staying on the bare floor.

He unsteadily got to his hands and knees, groaning as the cuts on his back pulled, and crawled towards his bed mat. Every forward motion caused blood to drip onto the floor and Stiles had the fleeting thought that he should probably clean that up, before collapsing onto the mat and falling instantly asleep.

~.~.~.~

Stiles had no idea how much time passed while he lay in bed. He’d woken up a few times, only long enough to note that he was out of water, before falling back into an exhausted sleep.

The next time he woke up it was to a knock at the door.

“Hey Stiles? Buddy?”

It was Scott.

“I know I said I wouldn’t bother you last time, but no one’s seen you for a couple days. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to groan, throat far too dry to cooperate. Instead he just turned his head until he was facing the door. The knocking stopped, but then Stiles saw the door slowly being pushed open.

“…Stiles?”

Scott looked around in confusion, until he registered that Stiles was lying in the corner of the room. The air was suddenly filled with the scent of anger and fear.

“Stiles! What happened?” he asked, rushing forward. “Holy shit. Stiles, your back! Fuck, oh my god, I have to get Deaton.” Scott cursed as he ran back to the door.

Before he could contain it, Stiles was letting out a high-pitched whine when he saw Scott turn to leave, but Scott just flinched before hurrying out of the room. Stiles just turned his head until he wasn’t facing the door anymore and closed his eyes; he wasn’t expecting him to come back.

~.~.~.~

“—iles. Stiles!”

Stiles opened his eyes to see Scott staring back at him with a worried expression. It slipped into relieved as soon as he saw Stiles open his eyes.

“Oh thank god, I was worried you weren’t going to wake up.”

Stiles shifted his head when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Immediately, his vision blacked and he was overcome with a wave of nausea. When he recovered, there was a large hand on the back of his neck, holding him gently to the floor.

“Don’t move. You’re in pretty bad shape,” an unknown voice said, before turning to Scott. “I need you to go get me some clean drinking water.”

Scott nodded before looking back at Stiles, “This is Dr. Deaton, he’ll help you.”

“Isaac,” Deaton said, addressing the other boy in the room as Scott left, “I need you to help Stiles while I get started on making the paste.”

Isaac dropped to his knees besides Stiles. He let out a hesitant smile before pressing the tips of his fingers gently against Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles stared in horror as black lines started spreading up the other boy’s arm, before sighing in relief as the pain started to ebb.

“Don't try to move,” the doctor warned, “Isaac’s taking your pain, but the injury’s still there and you don’t want to make it worse.”

“Thirsty,” Stiles croaked out, the words feeling like sand on his tongue.

Before Deaton could respond Scott was bursting back into the room, large bowl of water in his arms.

“Perfect,” Deaton said, picking up a small clay bowl, “help me get him to drink.”

With Scott’s help Deaton was able to lift Stiles’ head up and bring the water to his lips. Stiles eagerly gulped down the cool water, uncaring of what spilled over onto his face. When he was done, Deaton went back to his herbs, while Scott sat on the ground and slowly ran his fingers through Stiles’ short hair.

“It’s gonna be okay Stiles, Deaton will fix it and you’ll be fine in no time.” Scott’s eyes darkened abruptly, “Tell who did this, I’ll kill him. God, when Derek finds out, he’ll be worse than dead.”

“Scott.” Deaton said warningly.

The pain-draining that Isaac was doing was making Stiles feel slightly light headed, but the water and the lack of pain made Stiles’ mind clearer than it had been in days. Still, he didn’t understand what Scott was talking about.

“What?” he asked, fuzzily.

“You don’t have to be scared Stiles,” Scott said, his voice back to the soothing version, “you can tell us what happened.”

“Punishment,” Stiles replied, frowning in confusion.

Deaton and Isaac both froze, while Scott’s face paled as he stared down at him. Stiles and Isaac both flinched when the scent of Scott’s anger suddenly filled the room.

“Scott.” Deaton said, his voice sharper than Stiles had heard so far, “you need to calm down or leave.”

The anger in the room dissipated instantly and Scott went back to running his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered miserably.

“S’kay,” Stiles mumbled, not sure why everyone was so angry, but enjoying the attention anyway.

“Alright Stiles,” Deaton said, approaching with a cup full of a dark green paste, “I’m going to spread this on your cuts. It might sting a little, but it should feel soothing after a couple of seconds.”

Stiles tensed when Deaton touched his back, expecting pain, but feeling nothing but the slight pressure of his fingers. At first, nothing happened, but after a few seconds, his back started tingling, like someone had soaked a couple of mint leaves and laid them across his back. He sighed in pleasure as the paste cooled and soothed his overheated body.

“Wow,” he breathed out, “this is almost as good as the rabbit.”

“The rabbit?” Isaac asked, the first words he had spoken to Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered, saliva pooling just as the memory of it, “Scott gave me a rabbit once, it was the best thing I’d ever eaten.”

“You’d never had rabbit before?” Scott asked.

“Nah, ‘m not good at hunting.”

“What about the other people in your pack?”

“What about them?” Stiles muttered, blinking heavily as his body relaxed for the first time in days.

“Don’t they—”

“I’ve finished applying everything Stiles,” Deaton said, cutting Scott off, “the paste needs to stay on until is dries out completely. You should get some sleep.”

“Sounds good doc,” Stiles mumbled, already drifting off.

~.~.~.~

“Why isn’t he healing?”

Stiles let out a discontent little murmur at the familiar voice, before calming down as a hand settled on the back of his neck.

“Come on Derek, don’t be stupid. You know that omegas don’t have advanced healing like alphas.”

“I know that,” Derek scoffed, “but isn’t this slow even for an omega?”

“Ah,” Deaton answered, “I may have the answer to that. There are… instances where the healing factor is further reduced. It’s usually seen in people who suffered with malnutrition growing up.”

Silence rang after Deaton’s words, but Stiles just drifted back to sleep, oblivious to the anger in the air.

~.~.~.~

Two days after Deaton’s visit and Stiles was feeling much better. The cuts were still red and irritated, and the salve still had to be constantly applied, but Stiles was moving around with no problem. Usually after Harris’ punishments it took Stiles close to a week to walk around for extended periods of time.

Currently, Stiles was staring wide-eyed at Isaac, who was standing in his hut holding two dead rabbits up by their ears and grinning back at him shamelessly.

“Jackson caught them. Want to cook and eat them now?”

“Cook them?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah!” Isaac said, “You think what you had was good, but wait until you try it cooked.”

Grinning, Stiles started following Isaac out of the room before hesitating at the doorway. He had put on a pair of leggings with Isaac’s help, but didn’t put on a shirt to keep from aggravating his back. Looking ahead at where Isaac was waiting patiently, Stiles shrugged to himself before wrapping his arms around his stomach and following him out. Isaac led him just a few feet away from his house, where a pile of sticks was already prepared.

“We’re just going to roast them,” Isaac said, “It’s easy and tastes really good.”

He started skinning and gutting the rabbit, gesturing for Stiles to do the same with the other one. Once they finished, Isaac speared the rabbit lengthwise with a long, thin stick and then held rabbit over the fire, slowly rotating every few minutes. Soon enough, the rabbit meat was darkening and was dripping juices that sizzled every time it hit the fire. Once he deemed it done, he pulled it away and handed it to Stiles, switching it out for his still raw one.

“Go ahead,” he said, “try it!”

Mouth watering, Stiles didn’t hesitate to take a bite, moaning in pleasure as the flavor burst across his tongue.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, taking another bite, juice dripping down his chin, “I didn’t know anything could taste this good!”

Isaac couldn’t help smiling at the naked delight on Stiles’ face. Nothing more was said until Isaac finished cooking his rabbit and they ate in a comfortable silence.

“Derek kicked Harris out.” Isaac said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Stiles asked, surprised, “Why?”

Isaac looked at him in surprise, unsure if he was being serious. “…because of what he did to you Stiles.”

“But he was just punishing me. Derek was the one who told him to,” Stiles replied, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Not that I’m defending him,” Stiles hastened to assure when Isaac just stared at him in disbelief, “I don’t give a fuck about what happens to that jackass.”

“Stiles…” Isaac started, seemingly at a loss for words, “I—. That’s not normal. He shouldn’t have hurt you like that.”

“But Derek said to punish me,” Stiles responded, still confused.

“Yeah, by taking away dinner, or locking you in the house for a few hours, or— or not letting you participate in the next hunt, not by _beating_ you!”

“Oh. Umm, it’s okay,” Stiles said, uncomfortable because Isaac looked like he was about to cry, “It wasn’t that bad, I’m pretty used to it.”

If anything, that seemed to make it worse.

“Stiles—” Isaac started, voice breaking, but before he could finish they were interrupted.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing you stupid slut?”

“Oh great,” Stiles mumbled under his breath, sighing but not turning around. “Go away Matt,” he said in a slightly louder voice.

“Are you whoring yourself out for food now? You think you can just keep this all to yourself? It’s your duty to share with the rest of the pack; give me that.”

“Yeah right,” Stiles scoffed, “like you’ve ever bothered sharing anything with me. Fuck off.”

“Jackson gifted these to Stiles,” Isaac said, voice like steel, “He can do whatever he wants with them.”

“Be quiet omega,” Matt snarled out, “you should know your place.”

He reached down before Stiles could react and yanked the meat from his hands.

“Hey!” Stiles shouted, jumping to his feet. Before he could register what was happening, Matt was lying on the ground and Jackson was standing in front of him, growling down at Matt in anger, rabbit in one hand.

“Didn’t you hear him,” Jackson asked, eyes flashing blue, “he said to fuck off.”

Matt glared up at him, but Jackson just stared unflinchingly back. Finally Matt got up and turned away, muttering darkly under his breath the whole time.

“Here,” Jackson said once Matt was out of view, handing the rabbit back to Stiles without looking directly at him.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled, hiding his smile in his next bite of meat.

~.~.~.~

Stiles heard a knock on the door while he was struggling to tie the loincloth around his hips. Isaac said he would be dropping by later with some more of Dr. Deaton’s salve, but Stiles’ back was still irritated, so he didn’t bother putting on his leggings and tunic.

“Come in,” Stiles called out, not looking up from the piece of fabric he was messing with.

The door opened and Stiles heard a soft “oh” of surprise. Stiles’ lifted his head to see not Isaac, but Parrish, standing at his door with a small pouch in hand.

Flushing in embarrassment Stiles grabbed a blanket and used it to cover his chest.

“Sorry, I thought you were Isaac.”

Clearing his throat, Parrish stepped forward and held out the pouch. “He had to help Scott with something, asked me to bring this over instead.”

“Oh. Well um, thanks. You can just put it down anywhere.”

“Don’t you need help putting it on?”

Stiles imagined what it would feel like to have those hands all over his back. His lower half was all for that plan, which just caused Stiles to blush harder.

“Uh, that’s okay. I’m a lot better now, I can do it myself.”

“Has Isaac been making you do this on your own?”

“No! No. It’s just that he’s and omega, and you’re, well, not,” Stiles finished lamely.

Parrish rolled his eyes before stepping fully into the house and allowing the door to close behind him.

“I’m sure I can control myself.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Stiles protested. Goddamn stubborn alphas, Stiles thought, when he saw that the other man wasn’t budging.

“Argh, fine! Just… whatever.” Stiles muttered, stomping over to his bed. “And don’t say anything about my house!”

“I wasn’t going to.” Parrish replied, “Look, just lie down, I’ll put this on, and then I’ll leave.”

Dropping the blanket, Stiles gingerly laid down on his front, making sure the hastily tied loincloth covered his butt before pillowing his head on his arms. Stiles shivered as he felt the scent of angry alpha fill the room. He turned his head to see Parrish staring at his back, eyes flickering between red and their regular green.

“P- Parrish?” Stiles stuttered out uncertainly. Almost instantly the anger in the room was gone and the other man relaxed.

“Sorry. They told me what happened, but I wasn’t expecting it to be this bad.”

“Oh.” Stiles laughed uncomfortably, “This is nothing! Once, when I was ten I—”

“Stiles!”

Stiles flinched and unconsciously moved away from the man who was staring at him with a look of pain on his face.

“Please,” he said, letting out a breath,  “just lie back down. It’s fine.”

“Okay.” Stile replied in a much more subdued voice, before going back to his original position.

There was only a moment’s hesitation before Parrish stepped over him and Stiles felt a weight settle on his upper thighs.

“Do I just cover the cuts?” Parrish asked as he untied the string holding the pouch closed. The heavy medicinal scent of the salve soon filled the air.

“Yeah, just cover them and rub it in a little bit. Deaton said that you can also rub it into any old scars, but you don’t have to do that, I don’t really care.”

Parrish felt his anger rising again as he looked down at the small, pale scars littering Stiles’ back. Scooping some gel onto his fingers, he started spreading the salve on the upper portion of Stiles’ back.

Stiles flinched when the cold gel touched him, but then forced himself to relax. By the time Parrish had made it halfway down his back, Stiles had melted into a puddle of bliss. He couldn’t help letting out a groan as Parrish rubbed over a particularly tight spot and the hands above him froze.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered, hiding his face in arms, “felt good.”

After a few seconds, the hands continued moving.

“It’s alright,” Parrish replied, “you’re very tight.”

Stiles felt his cock jump at rough voice. He could only hope the scent of the salve covered up the smell of his arousal. Stiles muffled the next moan into the crook of his arm.

“It—” Parrish cleared his throat, “it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about being quiet.”

Stiles grunted as Parrish worked at a large knot, before moaning in relief as it was released.

“Good boy,” Parrish muttered as he moved back to sit slightly lower on his legs. Stiles couldn’t help the little shiver that ran through his body at the words.

Stiles let out another low moan as Parrish placed both thumbs alongside Stiles’ spine and pushed upward, aided by the slickness of the salve. His eyes fluttered shut as those broad hands returned to his lower back and he felt a trickle of slick drip down his balls. He couldn’t help arching his body as Parrish’s hands started working on his lower back.

His hands kept running into the edges of the loincloth and there was slight pause before Parrish untied the scrap of cloth and moved it to the side. Parrish’s hands moved onto the newly freed space, but steered clear of touching his ass. Stiles whimpered as the scent of alpha arousal mixed with his own. He ached to have those fingers on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, and pushing into him.

Stiles arched his back again as Parrish continued working on the same spot, unconsciously spreading his legs slightly so that there was a flash of his glistening hole. With a muffled curse, Parrish abandoned his back so that he could grab handfuls of his ass and _squeeze_. Stiles’ cock throbbed and he let out a loud moan as he felt his hole being exposed, leaking a steady stream of slick.

“Fuck, _Stiles…_ ”

Hearing his name was like splashing a bucket of cold water over the younger man.

“Stop!” Stiles shouted, squirming out from underneath the other man and grabbing the blanket so that it was covering him once again.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” he hissed out.

“I’d thought that was pretty obvious,” Parrish replied, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“I thought you said you could control yourself!”

“I can, but only when there’s something to control. It’s pretty obvious that you’re interested.”

The air was still heavy with the sweet scent of Stiles’ arousal and slick.

“How could you do that? What’s wrong with you people!” How could Derek and Parrish just cheat on each other and not feel guilty?

Parrish was getting visibly angry. “What’s wrong with us? What’s wrong with you! You think it’s okay to just string us along and then act like a self-righteous prick?”

Stiles was visibly shaking with anger by the time Parrish had finished. “Get out. I don’t want to see you or Derek again. Have fun fucking each other in your little sham of a relationship.”

“How dare you—”

“Get out!”

~.~.~.~

Stiles spent the next few days avoiding everyone. He told Isaac he wasn’t feeling well and just wanted to hang out by himself and he must have spread the word because he was surprisingly left alone. Even though he didn’t see anyone, he was pleasantly surprised to find that someone was leaving him meat outside of his door. The peace didn’t last for too long though because by the fourth day, Scott was marching into his house.

“Okay Stiles, I respected your privacy, but this is enough!”

“What,” Stiles mumbled, rolling over in bed and covering his head, “Scott, go away.”

“No! How long are you going to hide in here? I get that Erica messed up, but it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t know what Harris would do. You have to forgive her.”

“Wasn’t her fault?” Stiles asked, sitting up and glaring a Scott, “So she didn’t tell you that she lied just so I would get in trouble?”

“She did, but she would have _never_ done that if she knew what was going to happen. She was just angry with you, and she’s not good at handling things when she’s angry.”

“She was angry? Someone I had never met was somehow _angry_ with me so suddenly that makes everything okay?”

“No Stiles, of course not, but you just—” Scott cut himself off.

“I just what? Are you saying _I_ did something? So it was my fault? I deserved it?”

“No!” Scott shouted, eyes flashing red, “you’re not listening, that’s not what I’m saying at all!”

Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes, suddenly very tired, “I think you should leave Scott.”

“Stiles please, just forgive her, we were getting along so well, we could be such a good pack.”

“I’m not forgiving her because she doesn’t deserve it. What she did was spiteful and I don’t even know what I could have possibly _done_ to her. And, she doesn’t even have the balls to come apologize to me in person. Just go away Scott.”

~.~.~.~

Next time Stiles attempted to leave his hut, Erica intercepted him. Stiles gave Scott a mental point; she certainly looked different from the last time. She wasn’t carrying herself with the air of arrogance she had last time, instead she seemed to be shrinking into herself. That didn’t make Stiles feel any better towards her.

“What could you possibly want this time? Want to get me in some more trouble? Because I hate to break it to you, but Harris isn’t here anymore; it wont get you nearly the same results.”

Erica flinched like she’d been hit.

“Stiles. I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t know…”

“You’re not forgiven. Even if you didn’t know, you still lied just so I would get punished. So no, I won’t forgive you because I don’t see any reason to forgive you and I’d appreciate if you all would leave. Me. Alone.”

~.~.~.~

Stiles knew there would be consequences for his outbursts and sighed when he saw Derek standing outside of his hut the next day, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“I think we should talk. Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Stiles. I don’t want to do this out here.”

Stiles let out a huff of air before walking inside, not saying anything as the other man followed him in.

“You need to forgive Erica.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “This again. Fuck you. And no. Now get out.”

“This is nonnegotiable. I can’t have members of my pack fighting like this.”

“Fighting? This isn’t ‘fighting’. Erica is a bitch and I’m not going to put up with it. Besides,” Stiles added, cutting off Derek when he opened his mouth to respond, “I’m not even in your pack so there you go, problem solved.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red, “Part of the agreement of moving into this place was that the Harris pack would merge into the Hale pack, and as acting alpha, you are part of my pack.”

Stiles scoffed, “Please. We both know I’m not really in Harris’ pack. I only stay here because there’s nowhere else for me to go, and this is where my dad died. You are _not_ my alpha.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Derek snarled out between clenched teeth, “for the sake of pack unity, the Hale pack does not allow nonmembers to stay on pack grounds.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “So I’ll just leave then.”

“Why are you being like this?” Derek shouted, claws sprouting as he started to lose his temper.

“Are you seriously asking me that? You think I want to be a part of a pack where I’m treated like this?”

“Before Erica, none of my pack treated you poorly—”

Stiles scoffed, but Derek wasn’t finished.

“—Scott took care of you after your heat, even Jackson helped you, and you—”

“You lied to me!” Stiles shouted. “You knew I thought you were courting me! I let you kiss me! And you couldn’t be bothered to tell me that you already had an alpha mate?”

“I didn’t think you were going to be so upset.”

Stiles sneered, “Why, because I’m just a ‘poor, little omega’ panting just at the thought of an alpha cock? Did you think I was so desperate to get fucked that I would just _ignore_ it?”

“This is not my fault!”

“Not your fault? Obviously you knew you were doing something wrong since you purposefully didn’t tell me!”

Stiles choked as he was suddenly slammed against the wall, the entire hut shaking with the force of the impact.

“I am not. Wrong.” Derek snarled out, eyes red and hand wrapped around Stiles’ throat.

Stiles wheezed out a breath, pulling at the hand around his neck. When he wasn’t released, he slashed at the back of Derek’s hand with his claws, and was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

“Fuck you,” he rasped out, “and fuck your elitist alpha attitude. Get the fuck out of my house.”

“Happily. I don’t want to spend another minute inside this pathetic excuse for a home.”

Stiles flinched when the door was slammed shut, before closing his eyes and resting his head against the floor.

~.~.~.~

Stiles was walking through the woods with the only good quality animal-skin bag he had inherited from his dad and some extra clothing. He was tired of this shit. He was going to go stay at the cave where he’d spent his heat until he could figure something more permanent out, because he refused to spend any more time in the village.

When he neared his cave, he was almost overwhelmed by the stench of decay that hit him. Covering his nose and breathing through his mouth he cautiously entered the cavern, wondering if some other animal had taken over the place during his absence, but a quick look around showed nothing, dead or alive.

Leaving the cave he headed towards the small stream nearby, trying to track down the scent and get rid of whatever it was. As he neared the stream, he yelped as his feet slid out from under him and he landed on his butt. Groaning, he brought his arm up but froze when he saw it covered in something brown and slimy. Slowly looking over he saw Harris’ eyes staring back at him from where they had sunk into the rotting flesh of his face.

With a sharp cry of horror Stiles scrambled backwards before turning on his hands and knees and throwing up. With a moan of disgust Stiles crawled to the stream, where he dunked his head into the water before roughly scrubbing his arms clean. So preoccupied with getting all the slime off, Stiles didn’t even notice someone was approaching until a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Matt! Shit, you scared me. We have to get out of here, something killed Harris.”

The other boy didn’t react to the news beyond tightening his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Harris was an idiot. He said we had to wait until you were ripe, but _I_ knew that we should have started sooner, and now that damn alpha is trying to get in the way.”

“Matt… what, what are you talking about?”

“It’s okay now Stiles,” Matt said soothingly.  

“What are you even doing here?” Stiles froze, “D-Did _you_ do this? Did you kill him?”

Matt had a disconcerting smile on his face, “You could say we had a… disagreement. I had some issues with the way he was handling things, but that won’t be a problem now.”

“Disagreement?” Stiles asked, backing away from the other man in horror, “About what? I-If he was doing something wrong then it’s okay, you won’t be punished.”

“Oh, he wasn’t doing something wrong, he was just being too slow. And I decided I didn’t want to share.” In an instant the smile dropped and his eyes flashed green, “You’re _mine_.”

Stiles didn’t wait around to hear anymore; he spun on his heel and took off as fast as he could with the eerie sound of Matt’s laughter trailing behind him. He made straight for the village uncaring about the noise he was making, knowing that Matt was too close to lose in the woods. As long as he ran without stopping there was no way Matt would catch up with him.

He let out a cry of surprise when suddenly Matt was directly in front him, grabbing Stiles’ arms, and laughing like they were playing a game. Stiles twisted out of his grasp, wincing at the long scratches that were left behind.

“Stop, stop! What the fuck is going on? Why are you acting like this?”

“Why?” Matt snarled, stalking closer, “maybe because _my_ omega is waving his ass at every available alpha like a fucking slut! They don’t even want you and you still can’t take a hint! But it doesn’t matter now. We’re leaving; I’m going to fill you with pups and we’re going to start our own pack.”

“Matt you’re not making any sense,” Stiles said shaking his head, “I’m not your omega. You don’t even _like_ me.”

“Shut up!” Matt screamed, shifting and lunging forward.

Stiles ducked away from him but felt claws grab the back of his shirt, scouring down his back and ripping it to pieces. He sprinted away again but then let out a scream as a heavy weight landed on his back.

“Stupid fucking omega,” Matt snarled, grinding Stiles’ face into the dirt with one hand while using the other to pull on his leggings.

“Matt stop!” Stiles cried out, clawing Matt’s hand out of the way and flipping onto his back. He cried out in pain as he was back-handed across the face. Through the haze of pain he registered the sound of his leggings ripping. Clawing desperately at whatever part of Matt he could reach Stiles’ felt something building in he chest. He didn’t resist as a cry was ripped from his throat, the sound echoing eerily throughout the entire forest. Matt froze as there was an answering howl.

“What was that?” Matt roared, wrapping both hands around Stiles’ throat, “What the fuck did you just do?”

Stiles wasn’t even given a chance to respond before Matt started pushing down, squeezing Stiles’ throat so hard he couldn’t even wheeze. Just as black spots were starting to take over his vision something slammed into Matt from the side. Stiles rolled onto his side, coughing desperately and trying to get some air into his lungs. He flinched and snarled pathetically when he felt hands on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw it was just Parrish. From behind he heard sounds of snarling and flesh ripping and he put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing.

Stiles jerked when he felt something soft get pulled over his head before he was lifted into Parrish’s arms. He struggled feebly as he was carried through the forest.

“Just be quiet Stiles,” Parrish said, tucking Stiles’ head under his own firmly with one hand while heading back to the village with Derek trailing behind.

~.~.~.~

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Stiles asked, the first words he’d spoken since being carried into the alpha hut.

Parrish paused before continuing to scrub the blood off of Stiles’ arm, “Because you’re injured.”

Stiles closed his eyes and let his head drop forward, “It’s not fair,” he whispered.

“What’s not fair?” Derek growled out.

Stiles didn't say anything and after a minute Derek went back to staring moodily at the wall while Parrish continued cleaning him up.

“I thought you _liked_ me,” he sighed out.

“What? I _did_ like you. I still do. We both do.” Derek said, the anger in his voice combating his words.

“I’m not a toy. I’m _not_. I’m better than that.”

Both alphas froze as Stiles’ heartbeat stuttered during the last sentence.

“None of us think you aren’t.” Derek said slowly, staring at Stiles in confusion.

“Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Stiles muttered, gesturing weakly in Parrish’s direction.

“This again,” Derek growled.

“Yes, this again,” Stiles said, “why are you acting like it’s not a big deal? How can you say that you respect me and then treat me like this?”

“I will never understand this about you,” Derek snarled, face darkening in anger, “how can you be so close minded?”

“Close minded? It’s called having common decency! Excuse me for not wanting to be a homewrecker, even if you two don’t seem to care either way.”

At Stiles words the argument Derek was gearing up to have disappeared and Derek just stared at him in confusion.

“Homewrecker?”

“Stiles,” Parrish interrupted, cutting Derek off, “how many mated people do you have in your pack?”

“Don’t have a pack,” Stiles mumbled, ignoring Derek’s warning growl.

“Harris’ old pack then, how many?”

“None? They were all the first to leave because they didn’t have to worry about being on their own.”

“What about your parents then, were they mated?”

“Well, yeah, of course.”

“Just to each other?”

“Yes…” Stiles said slowly, looking at Parrish like he was stupid.

“What do you know about mates?”

Stiles glanced at Derek who was watching the conversation expressionlessly, before turning back to Parrish.

“Just answer the question, please.”

“A mate will be with you forever. They complete you, take care of you, and will always be there when you need them.” Stiles said, dutifully reciting what his mother had told him so many years ago.

“Do you know that a person can have more than one mate?”

Stiles blinked back at him, “No they can’t.”

“They can Stiles,” Parrish said gently, “everything you just said still applies, but with three, sometimes even four people.”

“You’re lying,” Stiles said, looking around at the two, “this isn’t funny.”

“What about Isaac, Scott, and Allison then?” Derek said before Parrish could open his mouth.

“What about them?”

“They’re mated.”

“What? Isaac’s mated to Jackson,” Stiles replied in confusion. He jumped in surprise when Derek let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“Jackson’s an asshole. He could never be mated to Isaac. His mate’s still back at the main village.”

“Having more than one mate’s normal Stiles,” Parrish said, “It happens everywhere, not just in our pack. Derek _was_ courting you in the beginning.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Stiles—” Parrish started before cutting of as Derek growled angrily and stomped out of the room. Within seconds he was back, dragging Scott behind him.

“Stiles! Are you okay? Do you need anything? What’s wrong?”

“Ask him.” Derek said flatly, looking at Stiles.

Stiles looked uncertainly between him and Scott.

“Stiles?”

“I’m fine Scott. But uh, who’s your mate?”

“My mates? Allison and Isaac? What about them?” Scott had a look of adorable befuddlement on his face.

“What? But then who’s Jackson’s mate?”

“Lydia? She’s not here; she refused to come until everything was set up properly. She’s kind of high maintenance.” The instant the words left Scott’s mouth he paled, “Oh god, don’t tell her I said that, she’ll kill me.”

“It’s fine Scott,” Parrish said, “you can go now.”

Scott took a step away before pausing and looking at Stiles.

“I’m good Scotty,” he said, giving his friend a weak smile, “I’ll see you later.”

Stiles was the first to break the silence after Scott had left, “I don’t understand, if it’s normal, then what did you think I was so angry about?”

Derek and Parrish shared an uneasy look. “It’s not… accepted,” Derek got out haltingly.

“What Derek means to say,” Parrish said, when Derek didn’t look he was going to continue, “is that there are a lot of places that look down on alpha-alpha relationships. They see it as something… abnormal.”

Stiles burst out into a peal of laughter that was tinged with hysteria, “Oh my god” he said, covering his face with his hands, “are you serious? I live in this pathetic excuse for a pack with people who treat me like trash and you think I give a _fuck_ about your genders?”

Parrish gently pried Stiles’ hands away from his face. “You don’t care then?”

“I just-“ Stiles started, breathing hitching, “I just want someone who will love me.”

Derek came over then, dropping so that he was sitting next to Stiles, “We would do that and so much more Stiles. We would take care of you, both of us, until there was nothing in the world that you could want for.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, looking from Derek to Parrish.

“Really,” Parrish said, reaching forward and cupping his face.

“Prove it,” Stiles whispered.

With a low growl Parrish grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. There was no gentleness; it was instantly hot and messy. Stiles gasped in shocked pleasure, letting out little mewls as a tongue was thrust into his mouth and spit slid down his chin. He let out a sound of protest as Parrish moved away to pull off the oversized tunic so that Stiles was naked once again. Stiles was maneuvered until he was kneeling in front of Derek with Parrish at his back. He was pulled forward into a kiss that was somehow both more forceful and gentle than Parrish’s own. He moaned in anticipation as he felt Parrish’s hands slid down his back before parting his cheeks.

“God Derek,” Parrish groaned from where he was kneeling, simply staring at where he had Stiles’ hole exposed. Derek pulled his mouth away and Stiles instantly latched onto his neck, sucking and licking at whatever he could reach.

“What’s it look like?” He growled out, hand tightening on the back on Stiles’ neck when as he bit down into Derek’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Parrish breathed out, thumbs sliding down until they were tugging on the edges of Stiles’ hole, “it’s so pink and _wet_. It’s practically _dripping_.”

Stiles let out a high-pitched whine, feeling hungry eyes trace the slick as it rolled down his balls.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, voice hoarse, “You gonna clean him up then? Eat him out until he’s dry?”

Stiles felt a sharp shock of pleasure jolt through his body at Derek’s words.

“Please,” he gasped out, pushing his ass back so that his cheeks spread further. He shrieked when Parrish buried his face between his cheeks, voice breaking as he felt a tongue lapping at his hole.

He couldn’t stop the breathy little “oh”s from leaving him as Parrish licked all over, trying to catch all the slick but only causing more to come out. His mouth was captured again and Derek swallowed his squeal of shock when Parrish speared his tongue into him.

“How does he taste?” Derek growled out when they finally separated. Stiles felt the heat of a body cover his back as Parrish pushed forward to reach Derek so that the two alphas could meet in a filthy kiss, Parrish pushing Stiles’ slick into Derek’s mouth.

“O-oh!” Stiles gasped out, “m-me too, I want to taste.”

Both alphas groaned in shocked pleasure, but instead of bending down to kiss him like Stiles hoped, he felt fingers probing at his hole, rubbing through his slick and pushing just the tips inside.

“Open,” Derek growled out, and Stiles looked down to see Parrish holding two glistening fingers in front of his mouth. With a moan Stiles let them in, heat curling in his belly as the sweet flavor burst over his tongue. The alphas watched avidly as Stiles licked and sucked at Parrish’s fingers as if he’d never had anything better.

“God Stiles,” Parrish groaned, as he swooped down to lick and bite at his neck, “the things I’m going to do with your mouth.”

Any answer Stiles could have given was cut off by a groan of pleasure as he felt a finger finally sink into him fully.

“More,” he gasped out, fingers curling at Derek’s shoulders until his claws were pricking at the skin.

“My little slut,” Derek said affectionately, nuzzling into his neck as Parrish joined Derek and added a finger, “did you do this to yourself? Stuff yourself full of fingers when all you wanted was a cock?”

“Y-yes!” Stiles gasped out, “Wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, but you guys weren’t there, no one was there.”

“Shh,” Parrish hushed, adding another finger, “next time we’ll be there. Next time we’ll stuff you so full of cock you won’t be able to see straight. Would you like that? Me and Derek knotting you through your heat until you’re swollen with our babies?”

With a hoarse shout of surprise he stiffened, tightening around the fingers in his ass as he shot his cum across Derek’s chest. When he came down, Derek was nuzzling one side of his neck, rumbling in pleasure, while Parrish was at the other, whispering words of praise.

Flushing, Stiles moved forward until he was seated in Derek’s lap, taking the pressure off of his knees. Parrish moved with him until he was cuddled with his back, so that Stiles was surrounded by warmth on all sides.

“Well,” Stiles finally said, clearing his throat when it cracked, “that was… wow.”

The two alphas chuckled before Derek leaned back to stare down at Stiles face.

“Stiles,” he said, “would you do us the honor of allowing us to claim you as our mate during your next heat?”

Stiles felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the two so that he could bury his face in both their necks, “Yes. Please.”

Stiles’ head was lifted and he was pulled into a deep kiss by both men before he was released.

“Alright,” Derek said, stretching his legs with a groan and ignoring his hard on, “I think it’s time for bed.”

“What?” Stiles said, yanking Parrish back down when he moved to get up, “Don’t get me wrong, that was great, but if one of you doesn’t fuck me in the next 10 minutes I’m leaving you for someone who will.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, “you don’t have to, we’ll be fine.”

“Now, now alpha,” Parrish purred, hands returning to stroke along Stiles’ sides, “Stiles has spoken. If you’re not willing to do it, I certainly don’t mind.”

“Not a chance,” Derek growled, yanking Stiles forward so that his cock was rubbing against Stiles hole.

“Oh god,” Stiles moaned, “fuck, I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks.”

“Yeah?” Parrish asked, hands spreading Stiles’ cheeks and keeping him from pushing down as Derek rubbed his cock against him.

“Yeah,” Stiles panted, hooking an arm around Parrish’s neck so that he could mouth at it, “had a dream where you fucked me when you were rubbing that salve in. Didn’t even ask, just sank in as soon as I started getting wet.”

With a groan Parrish latched onto the side of Stiles’ neck, releasing his hold so that Stiles could start sinking down onto Derek’s cock.

“Oh my god” Stiles gasped as he was filled, hands at his waist pushing him until Derek was fully sheathed, “Fuck, I’m so full.”

“God,” Parrish chuckled darkly, grabbing at his hair and bending his head further back so he could suck marks into his neck, “you really are a slut, you love this.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just grabbed Stiles by the thighs and lifted him up until only the tip of his penis was stretching out his hole.

“Derek,” Stiles whined, squirming when he wasn’t released. He let out a yelp as Derek latched onto one of his nipples before letting go and unceremoniously dropping him onto his cock.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out as a steady pace was started up with Derek lifting and thrusting into him while Parrish whispered filthy words into his ear. He groaned in slight discomfort as Derek’s cock started getting thicker, the base catching on the rim of his hole. He made a noise of protest as Derek moved to lift him off.

“Don’t,” he whined, pushing down hard.

“Stiles,” Derek gritted out through clenched teeth, “I can’t stop my knot.”

“Want it,” Stile slurred, clinging to Derek’s neck and pushing down at where the knot was enlarging.

“Fuck,” Derek grunted, giving a few abortive thrusts before he stilled, buried deep inside Stiles. Stiles shivered in pleasure when Derek pushed snugly into his body, feeling each splash of cum fill his body with warmth. He looked over when he heard a low moan to see Derek wrapping his hand around Parrish’s cock.

“Don't,” Stiles said, slapping Derek’s hand away.

“Stiles,” Parrish growled out, half in warning, half in frustration.

“You can’t,” he said, twitching when he felt Derek release another spurt inside him, “not ‘til you’re inside me.”

He yelped as Parrish let out a curse and Derek pushed further inside him, cock hardening and letting out a stream of cum.

“If I do that Stiles, then I’m going to knot you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, eyes glazing over, “I want you to bend me over and stuff me before any of Derek’s cum escapes. ‘m gonna be so full.”

“Fuck,” Derek groaned, cock jumping again, “how are you so perfect?”

 _Yeah_ , Stiles agreed as he was pulled into another deep kiss, _everything was perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> Also I may or may not write some oneshots in this universe involving heats/mpreg.


End file.
